Así comenzó
by Caroline McManaman
Summary: Es la historia de cómo Harry se le declara a Ginny.
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1  
  
Este era su último año en Hogwarts, ya no vendría más. Ya no estaría más en el lugar que por 7 años había considerado su hogar, su verdadero hogar.  
  
Harry Potter estaba sentado en la sala común de su casa, Gryfindor, pensando en esto y en muchas cosas más. Este último año particularmente había empezado a sentir muchas emociones, aparte de todo lo que siempre le preocupaba, había crecido mucho ya era todo un hombre. No era aquel chico flaco desgarbado, tiene un cuerpo bien formado, aunque todavía conserva su pelo negro desordenado, sus impresionantes ojos verdes y por supuesto su cicatriz en la frente.  
  
-hey Harry , estas aquí- dijo Hermione -te estábamos buscando por todo el castillo- acabo de decir Ron -¿te encuentras bien?- soltó Hermione, ella y Ron se quedaron viendo alzando las cejas  
  
en el preciso instante en que Harry les iba a decir que todo estaba perfectamente normal (iba a mentir) entro por el cuadro la persona por la que Harry se estaba sintiendo miserable. Una chica de 16 años de edad, el cabello rojo como el fuego, los ojos marrones y expresivos y una sonrisa que habia visto tantas veces, era Ginny.  
  
¿Harry enamorado de Ginny? Desde cuando? él ni siquiera lo sabia, pero después del chasco de Cho, se empezó a dar cuenta que Ginny no solo era la hermana de Ron, sino toda una mujercita. Había tenido 2 novios Michael y Dean, y se convirtió en amiga de Harry, no como Ron y Hermione, pero si existía una buena amistad entre ellos.  
  
-hola chicos- saludo Ginny  
  
Todos saludaron e inmediatamente Harry se paro y se fue  
  
-¿qué le paso?- pregunto Ginny algo asombrada  
  
-ni idea, pero ha estado así toda la semana- contesto el pelirrojo, a su vez Hermione se quedo pensativa. Sabia que algo le pasaba a Harry y lo siguió  
  
-ya vuelvo muchachos- se apresuro a decir Hermione  
  
-no, Hermi quédate, para donde vas?- preguntó Ron  
  
-ya vengo- le dio un beso y se fue detrás de Harry. Sí, desde la mitad del 6º curso Hermione y Ron eran novios.  
  
Salio al pasillo y diviso a Harry  
  
-Harry, Harry- grito y salio corriendo tras él, éste volteo  
  
-pasa algo Hermione?- pregunto Harry  
  
-eh. , este si- mirándolo dudosa por lo que le iba a preguntar  
  
-aja dime- espeto el chico de la cicatriz en la frente  
  
-no, mejor aquí no, ¿podemos dar un paseo por el patio?- contesto la castaña, Harry exasperado por tanto misterio y protocolo accedió, pero que más daba había sido siempre así.  
  
Al llegar a los patios de Hogwarts cerca del lago, Harry se paro en seco y pregunto -¿y bien?-  
  
-te traje aquí porque te voy a decir algo y no creo que a nadie más le interese-, el chico con la expresión asustada y dubitativo la dejo hablar  
  
-me he dado cuenta de lo que te ha estado pasando, sé que no es Sirius, ni Voldemort lo que te tiene preocupado- habló apresuradamente Hermione y continuo -creo que deberías de ser valiente igual que muchas otras veces, sincerarte, y decirle a esa chica lo que sientes por ella- hubo una pausa y rápidamente agrego  
  
-sino lo haces nunca sabrás lo que siente por ti, el que no arriesga no conquista. Mírame a mí y a Ron, ¿Quién lo diría?- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa. Harry la miraba estupefacto, no daba credito a sus oidos, lo unico que atino a decir fue se me nota tanto?- hizo una pausa, -tu sabes quien me gusta?-  
  
-no- contesto normalmente ella, pero Hermione era muy lista para no haberse dado cuenta, ella sabia que Harry estaba así por Ginny y añadió -pero es obvio que ese comportamiento tuyo se debe a una chica- le sonrió- vamos Harry, es lo más normal del mundo que estés enamorado, y sino quieres decirme quién es la afortunada esta bien-  
  
-¿y cómo sabes que no quiero decirte?- pregunto Harry  
  
.¿no somos amigos?- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa, pareciera que estuviera hablando con un niño de 10 años  
  
-si, por supuesto-  
  
-bueno Harry te conozco muy bien a ti y a Ron, desde hace mucho tiempo-  
  
-Claro a Ron ahora mucho más- dijo Harry con una pícara sonrisa. Hermione le sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.  
  
Harry le agradeció por preocuparse por él, se quedaron un rato hablando de otras cosas, de repente y dándole un viro de 180º grados a la conversación Harry le pregunto preocupado a Hermione  
  
-sabe Ron por estoy así?-  
  
-no, él esta seguro que algo te pasa, claro jamás se imagina que es por una chica, tranquilo que si quieres no le cuento nada-  
  
-gracias Herm, te lo agradecería-  
  
-no hay de que- dijo sonriéndole  
  
Caminando hacia el castillo, Harry meditando lo que le había dicho Hermione, se dijo a si mismo que sí, que se lo iba a decir a Ginny, no quiso pensar en la reacción de los demás, sólo quería sacarse esa opresión y angustia que sentía cada vez que la veía, que nombraban su nombre. 


	2. capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
Al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda dijeron la contraseña y éste se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar. Ron todavía se encontraba en la sala común, con cara de rareza preguntó  
  
-¿Dónde estaban?-  
  
-calma Ron, estábamos hablando por el jardín- dijo Hermione  
  
-no hay porque ponerse celoso- comento Harry con una sonrisa y añadió -Me voy, los dejo, me voy a acostar- y sin más caminó a su dormitorio y en eso se volteo -gracias Herm- y subió, Hermione sonrió  
  
Ron se le quedo viendo, ella estaba sentada en las piernas de él  
  
-¿qué paso Herm?  
  
-es sobre lo que le pasa-  
  
-¿y?- dijo Ron con los ojos como platos  
  
-no, a la final no me dijo nada y terminamos hablando de todo un poco, pero le dije que podría contar con nosotros para lo que fuera, que no lo dudara en ningún momento-  
  
-oh amor eres tan inteligente- mientras le decía eso la abrazo y le dio un corto beso en los labios  
  
-lo sé- contesto herí y se echo a reír - ya vamos a dormir, mañana a primera hora toca pociones-  
  
-Noooooo- dijo Ron poniendo cara de sufrido  
  
-si vamos, a tu cuarto, hasta mañana- y se despidió con un beso en la boca  
  
Cada uno subió por su escalera.  
  
Harry se despertó temprano, hoy era el día, hacia una semana que había tenido la conversación con Hermione. Desde ese día anduvo un poco más tranquilo, pero seguía sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho. Estaba seguro que no tenía chance con Ginny, ya había renunciado a él, tuvo dos novios y lo más importante hablaba delante de Harry.  
  
¡!dos novios!!, pensaba Harry, Guaao, el solo salió un par de veces con Cho (y lo peor fue que nada paso), y con una chica de Hupplefuf, pero ninguno de eso se le podría llamar noviazgo, le gustaban y ya nada serio.  
  
Con Ginny era diferente, el día que ella le contó que lo de Dean no era ninguna broma, se sintió molesto. Se empezó a comportar odioso con Dean, cada vez que los veía juntos apretaba los puños hasta maltratarse las palmas de las manos. Sin embargo él se quedaba siempre que ellos andaban por ahí, se volvió hasta masoquista porque no les perdía ni pie ni pisada. Hasta que un día pensando mucho en la situación y tratando de descifrar porque hacia lo que hacia se rindió ante el mismo y acepto lo que no quería aceptar, quería a Ginny, la quería de verdad.  
  
Ya sabemos que ella lo había querido desde siempre, desde que eran niños. Aquella niña se fue transformando poco a poco y reveló una personalidad que Harry jamás hubiera podido imaginar.  
  
Ginny era linda, extrovertida, ocurrente, amable, ponía a Harry en su lugar cada vez que debía, tierna, dulce, independiente, buena conversadora y él se vino a dar cuenta ahora, mas vale tarde que nunca fue lo que pensó cuando se dio cuenta de todas las cualidades de Ginny.  
  
Hoy era el día, hoy le diría todo lo que sentía y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.  
  
-¿dormiste bien Harry?- soltó Ron mientras Harry se sentaba en el gran comedor  
  
-si, muy bien- contesto harry con una leve sonrisa  
  
-aaaggghhh pociones a primera hora, con lo que odio pociones- se quejo Ron  
  
-ya deja la amargura, piensa que este es el último año que veremos a pociones o mejor dicho a Snape- dijo hermione molesta -pero Ron no deja de tener razón- intervino Neville -es lo peor-  
  
Después de haber terminado con las clases, Hermione y Ron (con cara de quien iba a un funeral) decidieron ir a la biblioteca  
  
-nos vemos en la cena- dijo Harry  
  
Ron con cara de extrañado respondió -eehh esta bien- Éste se volteo y dijo -te lo juro Hermi que este año Harry se ha comportado más loco que de costumbre-  
  
-Ron!!- fue la respuesta de la chica en tono de regaño  
  
-digo, siempre ha tenido sus cosas, pero esta vez está más raro que de costumbre, ¿será por la batalla final?-  
  
-Ron!!- le volvió a decir con ese tono de regaño  
  
-estamos en el 7º curso, todos sabemos que es este año Herm- y esto último lo dijo bajando la cabeza  
  
-deberíamos de prepararnos más no preocuparnos- Hermione agarró la barbilla de Ron y dulcemente le dijo esas palabras -no es la primera vez que lo haremos pero si la última, esta escrito- y termino de decir con pesadumbre estas palabras. 


	3. capítulo 3

Antes que nada muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y a las personas que leen la historia sin dejar review también gracias (yo antes solía ser una de esas).  
  
Esta historia la tenía desde hace tiempo escrita sólo que no la había publicado, este es el capítulo final, iba a ser más larga pero me pareció que hasta aquí esta bien. También estoy escribiendo una sobre Draco y Ginny que si va a hacer más largo y mucho más interesante.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Harry directamente fue al jardín sabía que Ginny tenía cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y espero escondido detrás de un árbol a que terminara la clase. En cuanto acabo la clase Ginny caminó en dirección al castillo. En eso Harry se le aparecio de frente.  
  
-hola- dijo Harry viéndola directamente a los ojos -te estaba esperando- seguía mirando hacia esos dulces ojos marrones  
  
Ella sorprendida por el hermetismo y la seriedad de Harry preguntó -¿Harry pasa algo?-  
  
-no, no te preocupes, es sólo que necesito hablar contigo- dudo por un instante -¿podemos ir a otro lado? ¿debajo de aquel árbol te parece?- seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ginny un poco intranquila no entendía el por qué de tanta ceremonia  
  
-y bueno?, te lo juro que me estas asustando- le dijo ella con la mirada asustada,  
  
-no, no es para que te asustes- le tomo la mano, éste no sabia por donde empezar en ese momento se dijo a si mismo que prefería estar luchando contra Voldemort que en esos trances románticos. No tenía miedo de preguntar sino de la respuesta y pregunto una de las tantas dudas que tenía en la cabeza  
  
-¿todavía tienes algo con Dean?- seguía tomándola de la mano. Ginny que creía encontrarse en una dimensión paralela no daba crédito a sus oídos  
  
-no, sabes que no, eso termino justo a la semana de entrar a este nuevo curso- hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos -sabes yo siempre he estado interesada en otra persona, y no se creo que este año me volvió a pegar otra vez- Harry la miraba atentamente y Ginny siguió hablando - es como un sube y baja, en un curso si y en otro no. Claro aunque hace tiempo dije no más igual no hay nada que pueda hacer para que se fije en mi- y sonrió con pesadumbre. Terminando de decir esto los dos se quedaron viendo, a los segundos Harry agregó  
  
-sabes yo creo que este año ese chico se ha dado cuenta de lo tonto que ha sido por no prestarte atención antes- la miraba picaramente.  
  
Ginny al escuchar esto se sorprendió, ahora si estaba segura que se encontraba en una dimensión paralela. Ella sabía muy bien a lo que Harry se refería, él desde siempre supo de quién estaba enamorada Ginny, que valga la redundancia era de él. Por eso no creía lo que escuchaba que este año él por fin se había fijado en ella. Él se dio cuenta que ella acaba de entender la indirecta, más bien la directa frase.  
  
-ah si- asombrada, pero de mentiras, ya había captado el juego de Harry - y se puede saber como se dio cuanta ese chico de que se moría de amor por mi- miraba a Harry a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa  
  
-bueno, justo cuando empezaste a salir con Dean, se empezó a morir de celos el pobre-  
  
se quedaron viendo, por unos segundos detallo su rostro, sí definitivamente era linda y además ya no veía en ese rostro a la hermanita de Ron sino a Ginny. Poco a poco se iban acercando. Sus labios se juntaron, Harry cerró los ojos pero Ginny sorprendida los tenía abiertos como platos. Sintió los labios de Harry, eran tibios tal como muchas veces se los había imaginado, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso, sintió la lengua de Harry dentro de su boca y le respondió el beso. Fue un beso largo romántico y apasionado.  
  
-¿Ha. Harry que fue eso?-  
  
-un beso- le sonrió  
  
-si obvio- dijo ella sonriendo -¿pero a que se debe, por qué?-  
  
-porque te quiero, me gustas mucho, por eso te pedí que habláramos, no aguantaba más- al finalizar de decir estas palabras Ginny lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso, un beso más intenso que el anterior.  
  
Así comenzó la historia de este romance, del verdadero amor de Harry, el de siempre, el de su alma gemela. Él siempre la había querido y siempre la iba a querer al igual que ella con él.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
